No estás sola
by Ai Biam
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Después de ser despedida de su empleo y pelearse con sus jefes, Lucy decide mudarse a Magnolia y empezar desde cero. Allí conocerá a un extraño grupo de amigos y a Levy, la cuál por culpa de una apuesta empezará a salir con el chico que le hizo la vida imposible en el pasado. NaLu, GaLe, Jerza y Gruvia.</html>


Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. Cualquier hecho ocurrido en esta historia que tenga alguna similitud con algo o alguien fuera de ella, es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**"Bienvenida a Magnolia"**

* * *

><p>"Hay demasiado ruido", pensaba. Hacía calor y de vez en cuando se acariciaba el cuello y la frente, limpiándose el sudor que le corría por la piel. Tenía su maleta rosa al lado de donde estaba sentada, en uno de los tantos bancos que había en la estación, y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista del libro para ver si la maleta seguía donde la había dejado.<p>

"Demasiado ruido", volvió a pensar. Era esa hora del día en donde el Sol aún no había salido del todo y el cielo se adornaba de un tinte azul oscuro con unas nubes blancas que pasaban por allí.

Había mucha gente para ser tan temprano, pensó ella cuando llegó a la estación hacía unos minutos. Ahora intentaba leer un libro que se había llevado en su bolso de mano para ir leyéndolo por el camino.

Pero aquella mañana todo le molestaba más y no se concentraba para leer. Se había despertado hacía dos horas y había dormido tres. Estaba nerviosa y de mal humor. Los pasos de la gente y el ruido de las maletas chocando con el suelo, los trenes que iban y venían, la señora de megafonía que iba avisando de las salidas y llegadas. Unos niños que estaban sentados en el banco de al lado gritando y riendo, un señor esperando la llegada del tren chillándole a su teléfono, una señora comprando un refresco en una máquina expendedora y diciéndole a su hija pequeña que no podía comprar caramelos. Las voces, los sonidos, los ruidos se le clavaban en la cabeza, como si tuviera unos altavoces gigantes alrededor suyo y estuviera escuchando música a todo volumen. Todo le mareaba y le ponía de mal humor en aquel momento.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha y pensó en los niños que estaban en el otro banco y en el por qué unos críos estarían a esas horas de la mañana en una estación de tren ellos solos.

Llevaba casi media hora esperando hasta que por fin escuchó a la señora de megafonía anunciar su tren. Guardó su libro en el bolso de forma que se arrugara lo menos posible y miró hacia la derecha buscando el que sería su transporte.

Al principio era un punto en la lejanía, pero más tarde pudo ver cómo un tren blanco de gran longitud se aproximaba a su andén. Era más grande y estaba más limpio que los otros trenes que había allí, sin grafitis pintados ni arañazos.

Se levantó del banco y vio que los niños del otro lado hacían lo mismo y se acercaban peligrosamente a los raíles para ver mejor al tren llegar. Ella se puso más nerviosa de repente al ver que la gran máquina estaba llegando cada vez con menos velocidad hasta detenerse.

No fue corriendo hacia las puertas que se abrían, pues tenía que esperar a que bajaran las personas que iban dentro. En aquella parada subió más gente de la que bajó. Se preparó para subir, agarró su maleta rosa con decisión y se colgó cómodamente el bolso en un hombro, y llegó hasta el frente de una de las puertas.

Los niños subieron desde otra de las aberturas del tren, como si éste se los hubiera tragado. Esperó a que aquellos que iban delante de ella subieran para que llegara su turno y poder llegar a su asiento sin prisas y sin empujones. Ayudó a un señor mayor que estaba enfrente a subir los últimos escalones.

—Gracias, joven –dijo aquel hombre con la cara llena de arrugas y una amplia sonrisa, una vez que se subió al tren y miró a la chica. Ella le devolvió el gesto y volvió a coger su maleta para subir ella misma al transporte.

La maleta que había escogido para llevar pesaba 23 kilos con toda la ropa y las cosas que llevaba dentro. Sus demás pertenencias las había empaquetado en cajas y esperaba que en unos días llegaran a su nuevo piso.

Puso fuerza en el agarre de la maleta y subió el primer escalón, impulsándose hacia delante. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que pesaba su equipaje y de que tendría que haber echado más cosas en las cajas. Cuando estaba a punto de subir el segundo escalón, sintió cómo su pie derecho perdía el equilibrio al subir y se resbaló, soltando la maleta por el susto y dejándola caer.

Pero no llegó a oír el ruido del equipaje chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Cuidado! –oyó la chica desde detrás suya. Se sostuvo en la barandilla del tren y subió ahora hasta el segundo escalón para darse la vuelta y ver de quién era aquella voz.

Un joven de más o menos su edad había cogido su maleta antes de que esta se cayera y ahora se la ofrecía para devolvérsela. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si eran de color marrón oscuro o totalmente negros.

—Gracias –dijo ella, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le tembló la voz al hablar. Cogió la maleta y con ayuda del chico consiguió subirla al tren.

—Pesa bastante, un poco más y me habría aplastado el pie –exclamó él, y ella vio como sonreía a su propia broma. Ella también sonrió.

—Sí, lo siento mucho –dijo un poco apenada por la situación.

Un hombre trajeado estaba esperando para entrar y los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio. Avanzaron hasta el pasillo donde la gente comenzaba a ocupar sus sitios y otros ya estaban sentados.

Miró su ticket para saber el número de su asiento y vio que en aquel vagón no estaba. Se giró para ver cómo el chico también miraba el suyo y lo volvía a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No se dijeron nada más y vio como él daba media vuelta y se iba hacia otro vagón. Lo siguió sin pensar, ya que estaba perdida en aquella serpiente mecánica y no sabía adónde ir. Se dio cuenta gracias a un cartel en la entrada del vagón que aquel era donde estaba su asiento. Abrió la puerta y entró, con la maleta delante de ella arrastrándola por el pasillo.

Vio a los niños de antes sentados en el lado derecho hablando entre ellos y riendo, y al anciano al que había ayudado a subir en el lado izquierdo, mirando ensimismado la ventana y a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Empujó la maleta, buscando el número en los laterales de los asientos, hasta que encontró el suyo por fin en el lado izquierdo.

Había tenido suerte con aquel sitio, ya que lo había encontrado enseguida y la idea de estar buscando por todo el tren la asustaba un poco. Miró hacia arriba para ver el hueco donde se dejaba el equipaje, pero temió que sería imposible que levantara los 23 kilos que pesaba su maleta y se olvidó de la idea de subirla. Pensó que a lo mejor nadie se sentaba a su lado, así podría poner la maleta junto a ella y no molestaría en el pasillo.

Llegó hasta el asiento del lado de la ventana e hizo fuerza para que la maleta cupiera entre los asientos. Se sentó y suspiró, por fin tranquila.

Aún había personas subiendo al tren. Rezó para que ninguna de esas personas fuera su compañera de asiento. De repente se tensó e intentó estirarse un poco para acomodarse. Le escocían los ojos por el sueño y estaba cansada de llevar toda la semana preparando cosas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver por última vez aquella ciudad que había sido su hogar por un año. No la echaría de menos. Casi no tenía buenas recuerdos de ella y pensó que a lo mejor estaba siendo insensible. Recordó el motivo por el que se iba de aquella ciudad y ahora estaba más segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Estaba harta de aquel sitio, y sabía que nadie la echaría de menos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir un leve dolor en la cabeza, esperando a que se fuera. Oyó cómo se cerraba y abría la puerta del vagón, con personas entrando y saliendo sin parar. Abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana que ya nadie subía al tren por ninguna puerta, por lo que pensó que ya todas estarían cerradas y enseguida se irían de allí.

Escuchó bajo sus pies el ruido del motor encendido, preparándose para su larga trayectoria. Poco a poco se fue moviendo y ella pudo ver cómo los que estaban afuera se iban alejando y haciéndose más pequeños, hasta que el tren salió de la estación por fin.

"Hasta nunca", pensó ella, sonriendo y viendo cómo aquella ciudad pasaba por delante suya y se iba alejando. Pero era ella la que se alejaba en realidad.

—Disculpa –la voz que sonó la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para ver de nuevo al chico que la había ayudado antes.

Él la estaba mirando, con esos ojos negros o marrones, apoyado en el asiento. Señaló el sitio vació y preguntó:

—Este es mi sitio, ¿puedes dejar la maleta en otro lado?

Pestañeó varias veces, procesando todo lo que le había dicho.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Perdona –respondió ella, y se levantó para quitar la maleta de entre los dos asientos y dejarla en el pasillo. Él se apartó para dejarle espacio.

—Si quieres te la subo –se ofreció él, señalando con un dedo hacia arriba-. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es imposible que quepa ahí.

Ella levantó la vista y opinó lo mismo; aquel hueco era solo para las maletas más pequeñas.

—Pero hay una zona allí delante del vagón para poner el equipaje grande –dijo él, esta vez señalando hacia delante del vagón.

Tenía razón, había un montón de maletas apiladas unas encima de las otras, en un hueco allí donde no molestaba a nadie.

—Deja, yo la llevo –dijo él, cogiendo la maleta y llevándola hasta donde estaban las otras. Ella no dijo nada, se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo y viendo cómo subía fácilmente su maleta de 23 kilos encima de otra de color azul.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del pasillo cuando una señora intentaba pasar por un lado suyo empujándola levemente. Se volvió a sentar al lado de la ventana para no molestar a nadie más, esperando a que volviera el chico.

—Ya está –dijo él cuando regresó, sonriendo ampliamente. Se quedó mirándolo, viendo cómo se sentaba al lado de ella.

—Gracias… -susurró ella. Se sintió muy tímida en ese momento y se maldijo por ello.

Él le dijo un "no hay de qué" y se sacó unos auriculares de la mochila que llevaba y se los puso. Sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo conectó al otro aparato. Ella se lo tomó como una indirecta de que no le apetecía mucho hablar, así que giró para mirar la ventana y vio que el tren ya iba a bastante velocidad y que casi no le daba tiempo a ver todo el paisaje con claridad.

Cerró los ojos e intentó quedarse dormida. Quiso olvidarse de aquel chico que estaba sentado a su lado, escuchando música y mirando algo en su móvil. Quiso olvidarse de todo por un momento y pensar en que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas. Ahora todo iría bien.

Cuando sintió que iba acurrucándose en los brazos de Morfeo, notó el codo del chico tocar su brazo y eso la volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarlo, encontrándolo más pálido de lo normal.

Él se quitó los auriculares de repente, se puso las manos en la cabeza y se apoyó en el asiento de delante. Lo vio palidecer más a cada instante y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella. Se sorprendió del tono de su voz y de lo preocupada que sonó.

—Sí, estoy… no. No, no estoy bien –respondió él, levantándose de repente y corriendo a salir del vagón. Ella se quedó mirando por donde él se había ido, y pensó en si debía seguirle o no.

Otras personas sentadas en el mismo vagón se la quedaron mirando, como preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado. Ella decidió no seguirlo y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, ignorando aquellas miradas.

Unos minutos después, el chico volvió.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó ella, más curiosa que preocupada ahora.

—Nada. Odio los trenes –dijo él, sentándose de nuevo y cerrando los ojos como si quisiera olvidarse de una pesadilla terrible.

—¿Estás mareado? –fue la conclusión a la que llegó ella. Lo vio asentir un poco-. Pues aún nos queda bastante camino, ¿seguro que aguantarás?

—Tengo que aguantarme. Eso o saltar del tren –respondió él, dándole una sonrisa débil a ella.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que aquella sonrisa le gustaba.

—Bueno, si te vuelves a encontrar mal avísame para que me aparte –dijo ella poniendo las manos enfrente de forma melodramática.

—Ahora por decirlo de esa manera no pienso avisarte –le dijo él mirándola seriamente, y entonces ella rió por primera vez desde hacía muchos días.

Pasaron dos horas desde que salieron de la estación. Estaban poniendo una película en las pantallas pequeñas que había en los vagones, aunque no estaba muy interesada en verla y prefería seguir durmiendo. Había dormido casi todo el camino pero se había vuelto a despertar cuando una idea le pasó por la mente.

—No ha venido nadie a por los tickets –dijo ella al aire, esperando que alguien le respondiera. Él llevaba sus auriculares puestos de nuevo, pero parecía que le había oído perfectamente.

—Suele pasar en estos viajes –dijo él, mirando su móvil fijamente.

Estaba cómoda con su acompañante y eso que al principio no le hacía mucha ilusión sentarse con alguien. Pero aquel chico le había ayudado y la calmaba de una forma que parecía como si lo conociera desde hacía tiempo.

Había vuelto a recobrar su color de piel y había dejado de levantarse para ir al baño por culpa del mareo. Él le había dicho que se había tomado algo para no sentirse mal, pero no estaba funcionando.

Por megafonía iban diciendo de vez en cuando las paradas. Se había detenido en dos sitios y ella sabía que el suyo era el último de todos, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por quedarse dormida y perder la parada.

Se volvió a dormir y cuando se despertó no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Él seguía escuchando música –o eso suponía ella, aunque no conseguía oír nada de sus auriculares a pesar de tener al joven sentado al lado- y hacía rato que se encontraba mucho mejor. En la pequeña tele del vagón había terminado la película y ahora estaba apagada.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había gente nueva en el vagón y se preguntó si los niños que estaban sentados al final del vagón seguirían allí o si ya se habrían bajado.

—¿Vas a Magnolia? –preguntó el joven de repente sin mirarla.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí –respondió ella en voz baja. Se sentía cómoda con él al lado, pero no le apetecía mucho hacer amigos nuevos ese día y por eso prefería hablar lo menos posible.

Se regañó a sí misma por pensar de esa manera. Él no dijo nada más y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana del asiento del otro lado del vagón.

Pasó otra hora y otra parada más y ella se preguntó cuánto faltaría para llegar a su destino.

—Ya no hay más paradas, creo –dijo él de repente. Ella se preguntó si le había leído la mente o es que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Bien, estoy deseando llegar –contestó, pensando en si sacar su libro para leerlo o volver a intentar dormirse hasta que llegaran.

—Eh, escucha esto –dijo él, quitándose uno de los auriculares y ofreciéndoselo a ella.

Lo miró extrañada hasta que lentamente cogió el auricular.

—Tranquila, no te va a morder –le dijo él con una mueca en su rostro.

Se lo puso en el oído y se dio cuenta de que no sonaba nada. Él pulsó algo en su móvil y entonces un sonido suave le inundó el sentido.

Al principio era un piano, y más tarde se oyó el sonido más grave de una guitarra y la voz de un chico. No reconoció la canción y le miró como esperando alguna respuesta. Las demás voces del vagón se oían distantes y ahora sentía como si los únicos que iban en el tren eran solamente ellos dos.

Él le miró con esos profundos ojos oscuros.

—¿Te gusta? –le preguntó él.

Ella fue notando como se le encendía algo en el corazón y un calor inundaba sus mejillas.

—Sí, pero no sé quiénes son.

—Es de un grupo que toca en uno de los locales de Magnolia. Está bastante bien para ser de ellos –le dijo, volviendo a mirar su móvil. Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada sin siquiera saber por lo que avergonzarse.

Terminó la canción y entonces comenzó otra, pero él no hizo ademán de quitarle el auricular y los dos siguieron así por varios minutos.

"_Próxima parada: la Ciudad de Magnolia"_, pudo escuchar entre la música. Por la ventana vio cómo iban dejando los paisajes verdes y se iban adentrando en zonas con edificios y viviendas.

—¡Aleluya! –gritó el chico de repente, tirando del auricular y haciendo que éste cayera del oído de ella. Lo guardó en su mochila y miró por la ventana-. Unos minutos más y salto del tren.

Ella no le miró pero se rió por su comentario. Aquel chico le había caído bien y le alegraba haber empezado el día así, aunque al principio deseara otra cosa distinta.

El tren fue llegando por fin a la estación de Magnolia y los que iban en aquel vagón empezaron a recoger sus cosas. El joven se ofreció por ella a ir a por su maleta rosa y se la trajo intacta, regalándole una de sus sonrisas. Fueron bajando del tren y ella se dio cuenta de que no había visto a los niños ni al anciano de antes, por lo que supuso que se habrían bajado en otra parada.

—¡Por fin! –dijo el chico cuando bajó del tren, agarrando su mochila y colgándosela en la espalda-. Me dan ganas de besar el suelo.

—Eso tendría que fotografiarlo –rió ella mirándolo, sacando unos papeles de su bolso de mano.

Se fijó en que él ya se estaba despidiendo pero lo detuvo antes.

—¡Espera! ¿Conoces esta dirección? –le preguntó, enseñándole los papeles que llevaba-. Soy nueva aquí y no conozco absolutamente nada.

—¿Enserio? Pues yo llevo bastante tiempo aquí y creo que esa calle está lejos de la estación. Pero no te fíes mucho de mi sentido de la orientación porque hasta yo me pierdo por esta ciudad.

—Entonces supongo que llamaré a un taxi –dijo ella sonriendo, y se le ocurrió una idea de repente-. ¿Adónde vas? Si vas en taxi, ¿te importa que lo compartamos?

Se sorprendió de ser tan abierta con aquel desconocido y pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea decirle eso.

—No, tranquila, tengo que ir a un sitio cerca de aquí –dijo él levantando una mano.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que sería la última vez que lo vería y pensó en pedirle su número de teléfono o algo para contactar con él. Pero no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando como esperando a que pasara algo más.

—Me tengo que ir, a ver si nos vemos por casualidad de nuevo –exclamó él. Se fue alejando, levantó una mano y le guiñó un ojo-. Por cierto, bienvenida a Magnolia.

Y entonces se fue corriendo hasta la salida de la estación. Ella se quedó allí parada, sin notar que se había puesto a sonreír y viendo como el chico desconocido llegaba a unas escaleras y las subía hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Salió de su trance y suspiró. Había sido un buen viaje de ida, pero aún faltaba lo peor; llegar al que sería su nuevo piso y averiguar el modo de hacerlo sin perderse. Le apenaba no haber hablado más con aquel muchacho. No lo conocía de nada, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía a gusto con alguien y la sensación le extrañaba.

Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se miró en él. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada cansada, con el pelo rubio un poco revuelto y se pasó la mano por el flequillo para peinárselo. Pensó en que no debía perder más el tiempo en aquella estación llena de gente y que era momento de despertar del sueño y volver a la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Llevo dos años sin escribir nada por culpa de un bloqueo y esto es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido en una tarde, yay.<strong>

**Esta historia la hago para sustituir a mi otro fic, **_**Página en blanco**_**, que lleva dos años detenido y ahora me he dado cuenta que lo que escribí no termina de gustarme lo suficiente como para continuarlo. Así que lo borraré en unos días después de subir este capítulo. La idea más o menos es la misma, un universo alternativo moderno con los personajes de Fairy Tail viviendo en él. Pero me apetece volver a empezar desde otros puntos y cambiar algunos hechos, así que por eso este fic nuevo en vez de actualizar el otro.**

**Sobre mis otros fics de FT, como **_**The Beauty and the Dragon**_**, estoy escribiendo el quinto capítulo y en cuanto lo termine lo subiré. Siento el retraso de dos años que ha sufrido también esta historia… y el fic **_**Memories**_**, también de FT y que solo lleva un capítulo, seguirá en hiatus hasta nuevas ideas.**

**Nada más, solo que espero que a alguien le haya gustado el comienzo y si a alguien le apetece dejar un review con sugerencias, opiniones, ideas… será bien recibido!**

**¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
